Thalia and Nico's Guide to making Percy annoyed and mad
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: One shots for my story Thalia and Nico's Guide to annoying Percy. You don't have to read Thalia and Nico's guide first. It really doesn't matter.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored. I wanted to pull some pranks. Maybe all go to the stolls. Nah, that will backfire on me. I need some one else. That's it! Nico. I got out of my bed in the Artemes cabin and walked out.  
I walked across camp to get to the the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Nico. Surprise, surprise. "Hey, Lightning Head." Nico said. Lightning Head. Really? All let this one slide once. "Death Breath do you wanna pull a a prank on Percy?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. I shrugged "I'm bored." I said. "Good enough for me come in. I walled in and sat at the edge of his bed.

"So what prank are we pulling" he asked. "Well I was thinking we pull a prank every week on him. One hundred and one pranks." I said. "Sounds cool." He said. "How about we start of small." Nico suggested. "Alright."I said. "Like telling him Annabeth hates him. And tape the reaction." I said. "You tell him all get his reaction on tape." Nico said. "Deal?" Nico asked. "Deal." I said. "Meet me tomorrow at Percy's cabin." I said. "Kay." Nico Said. And with that I left.

* * *

**There it is the begging to my one shots hope you enjoy! I wanna thank my beta reader LindsyAwsomeAsPercabeth. And thank you to those who read my other story Thalia and Nico's Guide to annoying Percy.**

**-AC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! New rule in till I get enough reviews, no more. Do you understand? Oh God's, I sound like my mom. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO**

NICO

I was waiting out side my cabin for Thalia, she was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. What's taking her so long? "Nico!" I suddenly hear. I turn to see..."Thalia!" I yelled. "What took so long?" I asked. "I had to explain this to Annabeth, you do not want a daughter Athena after you, do you? She asked. I just rolled my eyes. "What ever, now come on we have a prank to pull." I said.

We walked over to Percy's cabin. Thalia turned to me. "You got the camera?" She asked. I pulled out my phone that Leo made me. (On special request. 500 drachmas. It was worth it.) "Yup." I answered. "Good." Thalia said. She banged on the door. I hid in the shadows so Percy won't see me video taping him. The door opened. "Pineconee face!" Percy yelled. "What's up?" Percy asked, noticing Thalia's distressed face. Being a daughter of Zeus has its advantages.

"Percy. I just heard Annabeth talking with Malcom, she said and I quote 'I hate Percy'" Thalia said. If didnt know she was lying I would have believed her. "What?!" Percy yelled. The look on his face was priceless. Thalia gave me the signal. Witch ment to come out.

"Got you!" Me and Thalia yelled. Percy looked like he was about to murder us. So I did the safe thing. I stopped taping and ran for my life Thalia not to far behind me.

**There you go! I want to thank my beta reader "Lindsy7618AwsomeAsPercabeth and my reviewers!**

**AC-**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'll be updating Thalia and Nico's guide to annoying Percy soon. I'm just waiting for my beta. So here is the story.**

_ Percy_

_I'm so mad. I'm going to kill Thalia and Nico. Was the only thing running through my mind. I found my dear cousins. Longing on chairs, drinking smoothes. "Hello Percy! How was your day?" Thalia asked, with a n identical grin as Nico. _

_ "Well, my to dim witted cousins, told me my girl friend hates me." I said. I gave them my I'll kill you glare. They paled. "Yeah, well you see about that. Banksdueowl!" Nico yelled and ran off leaving Thalia. Thalia seeming to follow his lead did about the same. "Hdjslaljrkoro!" And also ran off. Stupid cousins._

**_And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to try to male a regular updating scedual. I want to thank my beta LindsyAwsomeasPercabeth7618 and all my lovely reviewers. You guys are Awsome._**

**_AC-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realise I never put number four in so I made one up.**

_Percy_

_ I woke up with a chickin on top of me. I ignored it and went back to sleep. Then it hit me. There is a chicken on me. I got up, whitch caused the chicken to fall off of me._

_I looked around my room. Tyson was holding an egg. "What's going on?" I asked groggily. He looked up. Tyson's big eye full of excitment._

_ "I wake up and little egg on my bed." He said excitidly. I wanted to tell him we couldnt keep it but it would brake his heart._

_ Suddenly he just stared at my head. "What?" I asked dumbly. He put down his egg and walked to me. I freaked out. He looked so serious. Something was wrong. _

_When he was only two inches from my head he plucked an egg off me. Seriously?_

_I got out of bed and stepped on something wet. Chicken poop. I thought miserably. _

_ knock. Knock._

_Tyson got up and opened It. In walked in my two amazing friends. "Well Perce looks like you have a chicken coop." Thalia said, looking around. "Shut up." I said._

_ Then my eyes widened, they did this. I'll get them for this. They will regret the day they messed with me._

_ Little did I know. This was just the start of the pranks._


End file.
